daysofourlives1965totodayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Kiriakis
Maggie Simmons Horton Kiriakis is a fictional character on the NBC daytime television soap opera Days of Our Lives. Actress history *Suzanne Rogers - (August 20, 1973-October 4, 1973; October 22, 1973-October 1, 1984; August 27, 1985-June 27, 1988; July 20, 1988-November 10, 2003; January 7, 2004-April 29, 2004; June 14, 2004-present) Gallery Days Of Our Lives - August 20, 1973.jpg|The first appearance of Maggie Simmons (Suzanne Rogers) - August 20, 1973 Days Of Our Lives - October 2, 1974.jpg|The wedding of Mickey (John Clarke) and Maggie (Suzanne Rogers - October 2, 1974 Days Of Our Lives - June 19, 1979 - 2.jpg|June 19, 1979 Days Of Our Lives - June 16, 1981 - 2.jpg|Maggie Horton (Suzanne Rogers) and David Banning (Gregg Marx) - June 16, 1981 Days Of Our Lives - June 16, 1981 - 3.jpg|June 16, 1981 Days Of Our Lives - August 9, 1984 - 2.png|Maggie Simmons Horton (Suzanne Rogers) and Melissa Anderson (Lisa Trusel) - August 9, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - September 5, 1984 - 3.jpg|Maggie Simmons Horton (Suzanne Rogers), Roman Brady (Wayne Northrop) and Dr. Marlena Evans Brady (Deidre Hall) - September 5, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - September 12, 1984 - 2.jpg|Melissa Anderson (Lisa Trusel), Maggie Simmons Horton (Suzanne Rogers) and Linda Anderson (Elaine Princi) - September 12, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - August 27, 1985 - 4.jpg|The return of Maggie Horton (Suzanne Rogers) - August 27, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - September 9, 1985 - 2.jpg|Alice Horton (Frances Reid), Dr. Tom Horton (Macdonald Carey), Maggie Horton (Suzanne Rogers) and Mickey Horton (John Clarke) - September 9, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - October 10, 1985 - 2.jpg|October 10, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - February 14, 1986.jpg|Pete (Michael Leon) & Melissa (Lisa Trusel) got married, and Mickey (John Clarke) & Maggie (Suzanne Rogers) got married again - February 14, 1986 Days Of Our Lives - December 25, 1986.jpg|December 25, 1986 Days Of Our Lives - December 31, 1986.jpg|December 31, 1986 Days Of Our Lives - December 24, 1999.jpg|December 24, 1999 Days Of Our Lives - December 26, 2006.jpg|Christmas Party at Salem University Hospital - December 26, 2006 Days Of Our Lives - June 25, 2010.jpg|The funeral of Alice Horton - June 25, 2010 Days Of Our Lives - January 6, 2011.jpg|Melanie Jonas (Molly Burnett), Maggie Horton (Suzanne Rogers) and Phillip Kiriakis (Jay Kenneth Johnson) - January 6, 2011 Days Of Our Lives - November 8, 2011.jpg|The wedding of Victor (John Aniston) and Maggie (Suzanne Rogers) - November 8, 2011 Days Of Our Lives - May 1, 2015.jpg|Maggie Kiriakis (Suzanne Rogers) and Victor Kiriakis (John Aniston) - May 1, 2015 Days Of Our Lives - July 11, 2018.jpg|July 11, 2018 Days Of Our Lives - October 4, 2018 - 2.jpg|Victor Kiriakis (John Aniston) and Maggie Kiriakis (Suzanne Rogers) - October 4, 2018 Days Of Our Lives - October 26, 2018.jpg|Dr. Sarah Horton (Linsey Godfrey) and Maggie Kiriakis (Suzanne Rogers) - October 26, 2018 Days Of Our Lives - December 6, 2018 - 4.jpg|December 6, 2018 Days Of Our Lives - December 6, 2018.jpg|Dr. Sarah Horton (Linsey Godfrey) and Maggie Kiriakis (Suzanne Rogers) - December 6, 2018 Days Of Our Lives - December 12, 2018 - 2.jpg|Eric Brady (Greg Vaughan), Dr. Sarah Horton (Linsey Godfrey) and Maggie Kiriakis (Suzanne Rogers) - December 12, 2018 Days Of Our Lives - April 2, 2019.jpg|April 2, 2019 Days Of Our Lives - May 3, 2019.jpg|May 3, 2019 Category:1973 arrivals Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:1970s characters Category:1970s female characters Category:1980s characters Category:1980s female characters Category:1990s characters Category:1990s female characters Category:2000s characters Category:2000s female characters Category:2010s female characters Category:2010s characters Category:Horton Family Category:Simmons Family Category:Kiriakis Family Category:Fictional Businesswomen Category:Fictional Businesspeople Category:2020s characters Category:2020s female characters